Zakon Mata Nui
Zakon Mata Nui (ang. Order of Mata Nui, skr. OoMN) to czwarta znana wielka organizacja świata Bionicle (obok Bractwa Makuty, Mrocznych Łowców i Barraki). Zostało założone na rozkaz Wielkich Istot w krótkim czasie po założeniu Bractwa Makuty. Działa w tajemnicy i ma chronić Mata Nui przed zagrożeniami. * Zakon działa w ścisłej tajemnicy i niewielu wie o jego istnieniu: ** Członkowie BoM "prawdopodobnie mają swoich szpiegów, ale o OoMN wiedzą bardzo mało"; ** Vakama wie, że istnieje organizacja chroniąca Mata Nui, ale nie zna jej nazwy; ** TSO wyznaczył nagrodę za "tajemniczego trzeciego zawodnika" który rywalizuje zarówno z DH, jak i z BoM i wysłał Łowcę Gatherera, aby zdobyć więcej informacji; ** Przyjaciele Axonna - Toa Inika, Toa Nuva i Grupa Oporu dowiedzieli się od niego o Zakonie; ** Mieszkańcy Artakhi wiedzą o Zakonie, mimo że Zakon nie wie, gdzie oni są. Działalność Przeszłe * Jednym z pierwszych zadań było wysłanie Umbry do pilnowania Maski Życia. Później w tym celu wysłali Brutakę i Axonna; * Po Wielkiej Dezorganizacji OoMN umieściło swego agenta w Metru Nui, aby uchronić je przed konsekwencjami w przyszłości; * Ok. 6.000 lat temu OoMN i Mata Nui wymazali pamięć z okresu 6 miesięcy wszystkim istotom jakie znajdowały się w okolicy Metru Nui i tylko starsi członkowie OoMN wiedzą dziś, co się wydarzyło - Matoranin Światła Takua został zamaskowany jako Ta-Matoran i umieszczony w Metru Nui. Zakon wymazał również wszystkie zapiski w kronikach i źródłach historycznych; * OoMN chciało wykorzystać rasę Ehleka do walki z Bractwem Makuty; * Kiedy Mata Nui zesłał fałszywą przepowiednię o tożsamości Toa w przyszłości, OoMN przekazało ją dalej i Makuta został oszukany w taki sposób, że Lhikan (którego próbował oszukać Makuta) wykonał zadanie prawidłowo; * Po Wielkim Kataklizmie OoMN zesłało swego członka do Metru Nui, aby pilnował zdarzeń. Został on jednak szybko zabity i OoMN nie zdecydowało się na wysłanie kolejnego agenta; * Po transformacji Toa Mata w Toa Nuva, Kanohi Nuva nagle się pojawiły na Mata Nui. GregF mówi, że "gdyby ktoś go pytał, to na pewno Zakon maczał w tym palce", ale nie wiemy, jak zesłał tam maski; * OoMN obserwuje Maskę Czasu, ale w przeciwieństwie do DH i BoM nie chce jej zabrać Toa Tahu czy Turadze Vakamie; * Zakon użył Włócznii Artakhi, żeby naprawić szkody wyrządzone podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu; * Złapał Piraka i zabrał ich na przesłuchanie. Złapał także Karzahniego, który jest pod ochroną; * OoMN uratował Vezona z rąk Zyglaków i dołączył go do drużyny składającej się z Brutaki, Roodaki, Takadoxa, Carapara i Spiriaha. Mają zamiar przeprowadzić atak na Bractwo Makuty; * OoMN uratował Takanuvę od Robactwa Cienia i za pomocą Brutaki wysłał go na Karda Nui z misją wysłania wiadomości do Toa Nuva; * OoMN wysłało Botara i Trinumę na nieznaną wyspę, by dać Drużynie Brutaki nowe bronie. Brutaka i reszta dostała swe wyposażenie, ale wcześniej Botar zginął z ręki Icaraxa, a Trinuma uciekł do Zakonu, zostawiając bronie na wyspie; * Zakon rozmieścił po całym świecie swych agentów, by mogli się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje; Wojna * Wezwał Axonna na Daxię, aby przygotował się do wojny przeciwko Bractwu Makuty. * Wysłał wiadomość do Ancienta informując go, aby przekonał Cienia do współpracy z Zakonem lub go zabił. * Informuje Cienia, by zablokował Xię, aby zapobiec Vortixx od sprzedaży broni dla Bractwa Makuta. * Wysłał Axonna i Brutakę na Zakaz, by przekonać Nektanna do współpracy. * Wysłał Miserixa na poszukiwanie Teridaxa. * Wysłał Trinumę i Vezona, by znaleźli Destral, siedzibę Makut. * Uniemożliwił Cieniowi plan zniszczenia Xia. * Wysłał Vezona, by się dowiedział, jak Destral znika i pojawia. * Wysłał Toa Hagah w poszukiwaniu Teridaxa, z Zaktanem działającym jako przewodnik. * Posłał Skakdi, aby zniszczyli armię Rahkshi na południowych wyspach. * Wysłał Axonna i Brutakę, aby zniszczyć miejsce, gdzie tworzeni są Makuta. * Nakazał Hydraxonowi uwolnić Barraki, by powstrzymały Bractwo. * Zainstalował urządzenie na Artidaxie, by zniszczyło hordę Visoraków. * Dał Serce Visoraków Toa Mahri, by przenieśli je na Artidax. * Zniszczył źródło zasilania Makut, Energetyczne Protodermis. Członkowie i słudzy Znani * Helryx - przywódczyni, przeszła liderka Dłoni Arthaki; * Axonn - członek Zakonu, początkowo strażnik Igniki, obecnie przeniesiony na Południowe Wyspy. * Brutaka - członek Zakonu, wcześniej zdrajca, więzień Dołu, a potem lider Federacji Strachu. Obecnie obecnie przeniesiony na Południowe Wyspy. * "Nowy" Hydraxon, który był wcześniej Dekarem, obecnie należy do Zakonu; * Jerbraz - jeden z trzech agentów Zakonu; * Johmak - jedna z trzech agentów Zakonu; czarno-opancerzona członkini Zakonu, która dostarczyła Serce Visoraków Toa Mahri. Posiada tarczę i może zmieniać się w kryształowe części i wrócić do humanoidowej formy. * Todbuk - jeden z trzech agentów Zakonu; * Mazeka - Ko-Matoranin, który jest szpiegiem; * Trinuma - Wysoki na trzy metry członek Zakonu. Przybył na nieznaną wyspę z Botarem, by dać Drużynie Brutaki bronie. Po śmierci Botara z ręki Icaraxa, Trinuma wrócił do Zakonu; * Nieznany członek z czterema rękoma i rogami, posiada wielo-ostrzowy topór. * Nieznany członek z gatunku Botara * Dwaj nienazwani członkowie, którzy obsadzili materiał wybuchowy urządzenia na Artidax. * Nieznana skrzydlata członkini, która poinformowała Tahu o zgrupowaniu rahkshi i ich wyruszeniu na południe. Przeszli członkowie * "Oryginalny" Hydraxon - Członek Zakonu, strażnik Dołu. To jego właśnie zabił Takadox; * Botar - to imię budzi strach nawet w samym Zakonie. Botar jest potężnym strażnikiem pokoju, a jego zadaniem jest przenosić najniebezpieczniejsze postacie do więzienia zwanego Dół. Lista jest długa, my z tej całej masy postaci znamy tylko Barraki, Nocturna i Brutakę. Botar jest wierny Zakonowi i zgładzi każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze. Jego moce oprócz teleportacji są nieznane. Zginął z ręki Icaraxa; * Ancient - szpieg Mrocznych Lowców, zabity przez TSO. * Agent, który był niedaleko Mahri Nui. On/Ona obecnie nie żyje; * Jeden z członków OoMN, który przybył na Mata Nui w Kanistrze Toa. Teridax nie znał jego powiązania z OoMN i zabił go. * Członek, który został zabity przez Karzahniego. Służący * Krakua - Służący Zakonu i Toa Dźwięku. Został wysłany na Metru Nui z nieznanych powodów; * Mana Ko - krabo-podobne Rahi. Służą Zakonowi; * Maxilos - Robot stworzony na Artahce. * Umbra - pierwszy sługa OoMN, a także istota o mocy światła, który został zesłany na Voya Nui (wówczas część Kontynentu) by strzec Maski Życia. Został pokonany przez Toa Inika; * Kratana - Rahi Zakonu. Przeszli służący * Jeden Maxilos - został zdewastowany przez Barraki. Category:Zakon Mata-Nui Category:Sprzymieżeńcy Category:Bohaterowie